


𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Self-Insert, implied/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Corrin attempts to speak with the Autobot that has taken residence in his shed.Surprisingly, Wasp is willing to speak with him, and the two bond over the cruelty of their respective species.
Relationships: Wasp (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴

**W** hen woke up, he reached his hand out to the floor, his eyes still shut tight, only for them to open when he did not feel Cujo next to his bed. He thought for a moment, wondering if his dog was in Nick’s room, or maybe Wyatt’s. 

Then, the events of the night before crashed down on him. There was an Autobot in his shed with his dog. 

Corrin vaguely remembers the small conversation with the bot, which ended with it snapping at him. It seemed scared at the time, more scared than he was. He had come back to check on Cujo two hours later in a daze, leaving towels for the bot and then going to sleep. 

He thought for a moment. Should he go and see if it was okay? Should he wait until he is sure it is gone? 

Although the second one seemed more appealing, he could not just leave Cujo out there. Although the rain had stopped, it was still cold. 

So, he took a deep breath, changed his clothes, and headed to the back door. He put on some warm boots and finally opened the door, taking a step outside. The door to the shed was still cracked and Cujo was nowhere to be seen, presumably inside the shed. 

He nodded and willed himself towards the shed, sticking his head inside. He could never force himself to enter the shed, it felt to small to him. 

Sure enough, Cujo was on top of the sleeping (did they sleep?) robot, drooling all over the metal. He also took note of the towels wrapped around it. 

Corrin was not sure what he was supposed to do now. Did he wake them up? Did he just leave? Did he wait for them?

He did not have to think for long, Cujo’s excited bark and movement waking the green bot. The bot seemed to take a moment, attempting to register its surroundings before jerking into a sitting position as it noticed Corrin in the doorway. 

“Good morning.” Corrin spoke softly, trying not to startle it as he pet his dog. “How did you sleep?” 

The bot waited for a moment, as if it was waiting for Corrin to attack it. When nothing happened, it spoke. “Your pet is very warm.”

Corrin let out a little laugh. “Yeah, he’s like a living heater. Perfect for a winter cuddle.” 

Cujo barked again, his tail wagging as Corrin knelt down to his level. Then, he began licking all over Corrin’s face. 

The bot seemed confused, watching what seemed to be affection between the two. “Why is your pet tasting you?” 

Corrin paused, then looked at it and let out a small laugh. “He’s not tasting me, he’s giving me kisses.”

The bot stared a moment longer, becoming noticeably less tense. It seemed to be calming down, but it was obviously still worried. “Did you hurt him?” 

Corrin stopped petting Cujo for a moment, frowning as he looked at the dog’s face. “No, some asshole dog fighters did. He was supposed to be a fighting dog, but he doesn’t have an aggressive bone in his body, so they used him as bait instead. Used him to antagonize the other dogs. My uncle helped bust them and thought that the poor guy was too sweet for some animal shelter, so after they fixed up his injuries, they gave him to me.” 

The bot stared at the dog, and Corrin could see rage in its eyes. “Why would they want to hurt him?” 

“Some people are just mean.” Corrin frowned. “Some people think that animals fighting is funny, because it’s not humans. They think that they aren’t capable of the fear that humans feel. That they aren’t capable of any emotions besides the basics.” 

“They’re wrong.” It said, leaving no room for argument, not that Corrin had any. “He’s nicer than Bumblebot.” After the bot said that, it froze. It obviously had not meant to say that name. 

Cujo sensed its distress and moved over to it, pressing against it in hopes of comforting it. It hugged him, pressing its face to his fur as the three sat in silence. 

Several moments passed and the bot gave no signs of letting Cujo go. Corrin sighed silently. “You want to come inside? It’s cold.” 

It did not respond, only hugging Cujo. 

Corrin nodded, not sure what to do now. 

“Does the human have a name?” It spoke. 

Corrin smiles at this. This poor thing was obviously traumatized, but this conversation was probably good for it. “I’m Corrin. Corrin Fanzone. What about you?” 

It was silent for another moment, as if weighing its options. Thinking for a moment if it was safe to share it’s name. “Wasp.” 

Corrin nodded. “I like that, reminds me of a hero from an old movie.” 

Wasp seemed to like that statement, loosening its grip on Cujo, who still had his furry body pressed against it. 

After a long silence, Corrin moved to his feet, nodding to Wasp. “Well, I’m going inside, because it’s cold as balls out here. If you wanna come inside, just knock.” 

Wasp did not reply, and Corrin walked away. 


End file.
